


My Favorite Feeling

by Poledancingdinos



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: Find me onTumblr
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	My Favorite Feeling

My favorite feeling in the world used to be the warmth you get from laying in bed engulfed in a thick, heavy blanket. That feeling of utter comfort and bliss after waking up and spending a lazy morning wrapped in your own little cocoon. But ever since I met him, ever since I started sleeping by his side, I lost that sense of comfort in an empty bed. No mattress was soft enough. No blanket was warm enough. No pillow was plush enough. I spent my nights tossing and turning restlessly. I gave up on those late mornings because they didn't feel right if I didn’t have him to share them with. I took to napping on the couch because I never felt well rested. No amount of sleep ever felt like enough, not that I got much more than a few pitiful hours a night.

I'd had another sleepless night. Actually, I'd had a sleepless week. All I'd had was radio silence for the past two months. To say that I was worried was an understatement. As much as I knew that I had to be strong, I couldn't help but be worried. He'd always said I was his resilient girl but, that day, I felt so weak. As soon as I got home from work, I passed out on the couch after breaking down in tears. I had barely taken the time to kick off my shoes, I just wanted the day to be over.

I didn't remember how I got there but when I regained some awareness, I was tucked into my bed. Not only was I no longer on the couch but I felt content and safe. My face was buried in my pillow and my knees were pulled up all the way to my chest. I felt heat radiating on the skin of my back and a comforting pressure enveloped my whole body. If it was a dream, it was the first good one I'd had in ten months. I pushed my body back against the warmth and let sleep take me over once again, never bothering to open my eyes.

When I woke again, the room was pitch black and it took me a few moments to register where I was and what I was feeling. The heat on my skin was someone else's chest pressed up behind me. The weight on my body was his massive leg over my waist and his strong arm clutching me like I would drift away if he didn't hold on tightly enough. The sound of his slow, steady breathing told me that he was still asleep and that my stirring hadn't woken him. All I wanted was to shift in his hold and kiss every inch of his skin until I convinced myself he was real, but I knew that he had slept just as poorly out there as I had back here and that he needed his repose as much as I needed mine. I shut my eyes for the final time that night, reveling in that new favorite feeling; the feeling of my captain being safe and sound by my side once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
